Flaming Promises
by scsweetxs
Summary: All year long Starfire waits for the celebration of independence day, but she celebrates a day too early. Robin corrects the mistake and seals it with a promise that she won't miss the true celebration. But what happens when Robin breaks his promise? Robi


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titan characters, just the plot.

Flaming Promises

Starfire excitedly scurried to the top of the roof, "Today is the day! It's that special day that I'll always etch onto my memory," thought the anxious Tamarian girl. She whizzed over towards the hand railings and clung over it. Her hands hugged tightly on the railings as she gazed at the sky with a mesmerized look. The teen kept on hopping around on her tip toes. Her feet couldn't stop moving from the adrenaline rush. She nodded her head from time to time as she waited eagerly. "It's going to happen soon. I've been waiting for this day all year long." The girl's greens eyes busily wandered the night sky. Her long red hair cascaded past her eyes and down her back as the wind calmly blew across her cheeks. The young girl smiled and arched her head back. She loved it when the wind sweeps her off her feet and cools her.

She didn't dare close her eyes. If she could she wouldn't even blink Time ticked by and the heroine continued to stare out at the blue night sky. Her hands no longer held onto the railings. She used her arms as a pillow and gently rested the side of her face on them, but her eyes never winked. They continued to look up at the heavenly sky that was glittered with bright shiny bulb of stars. Her body was slightly bent over and her legs tapped the steel bars from anticipation of the great event.

Starfire moved her hair aside so she could listen carefully for any signs of the night. Her head raised up as she her ears heard the quick "swish".

"Wow it's coming!" squealed Starfire.

"What are you looking at Starfire?" Starfire shot up as the voice startled her. She turned around and found Robin standing near the door.

"It's you Robin!!" cheered the Tamarian girl. "You have come to join me. I thought the yearly celebration of the nation's birthday had begun already? I just can't wait. All those beautiful burst of light shooting out from the air. O it'll be just enchanting." Her eyes were dazzling with the thought of fireworks.

Robin walked over towards the railing and looked out at the city.

"You know Starfire, today is July 3rd. The nation's birthday is not until tomorrow." Starfire stiffened up and like a rock on the edge of the cliff, tipped over. "Thanks for informing me Robin. No wonder I was just staring blankly at the sky. I always thought it was July 3rd! "

Robin looked down at the city and shook his head with a grin. "No problem. So are you coming back in?"

"No. I wish to be awake when this nation turns another year old. It'll sure be a pleasant morning, so right now I am preparing to stay awake all day."

"You should get some sleep Starfire. The firework won't begin until night time." Starfire shook her head from side to side and stubbornly protested.

"Thanks for your concern Robin, but I don't wish to miss anything. I have been awaiting for the arrival of this day every year."

The teenage boy turned his gaze away from the city and looked at Starfire in a caring manner. He decided to make a deal with her.

"How about you go sleep right now, and I promise that I'll tell you when the fireworks will go on." Starfire liked that idea.

"You promise Robin?"

"Sure thing Star."

"Fine, I'll sleep now." Robin led Starfire to the stair case and walked behind her as she climbed down. He watched as she went into her room.

"Good night Robin and hope you have a "well sleep". Robin chuckled behind her.

"Night, Star and sleep well." Starfire shut her door.

The young boy finally let out a sigh of relief. Although she would never know, every night he discretely made sure that the foreign girl was asleep before he went to bed. He would either stay up until he was sure that he was the last person awake or wait for her to say her "good night".

The thought that something would happen to her, scared Robin. This girl was his treasure. There were sure many close calls, such as the time Starfire left because she was transforming and the other time when Blackfire tricked her. Robin was so worried sick. He was certain that he made rash decisions based on his emotions. If his memory served him right, he actually told Cyborg to use an underwater transportation to fly to outer space. That was definitely a hasty thing to do.

Robin remembered the first time he laid eyes on her; he vowed in his heart that he'll protect this precious girl with his life. So far, he has been keeping to it. Robin closed his eyes and fell asleep in content. His treasure was safe.

Beast Boy jumped out and greeted Robin. "Hi ya! Robin."

"Morning B-boy, what's new?" Beast Boy pointed at Cyborg. Robin looked towards Cy. He was flipping pancakes. Beast Boy took this time to slickly stick a freezing can of coke at the back of Robin's neck.

"What's wron..." Robin suddenly felt a jet of ice near his neck. This really woke him up. "Beast Boy, I am going to get you!" He ran after Beast Boy and passed by Raven. As usual she was sitting at the corner with her hood on and reading a book. Beast Boy doubled behind Raven.

Robin dared not to disturb Raven. She would actually bite his head off. But he knew a way to get back at Beast Boy. Robin stopped where he was and began to point at the soda can that Beast Boy still held. Like charades, he pointed at the soda and at the back of Raven's neck. Robin repeated the motion three times and Beast Boy finally understood the message. He grinned and slowly stuck the can at the back of Raven's hood. Robin got ready to laugh.

The next few moments were very destructive. Raven screamed with shock then glared at Beast Boy. Her veins were popping and steam was smoking out of her head. Without a moment to think, she used her telekinesis power and produced a black aura. It wrapped around BB then threw him ten miles away. BB flew across the living room and hit the floor. He continued to slide until he stopped right at the door. The green boy stared at the door knob with a crazy expression. He was thankful that he was still breathing. He turned towards Raven. "Jeez, you're creepy. And yes I get the message." He got up and dusted his butt.

"Robin, you are going to pay for that." But he couldn't find Robin anywhere. "Where he go?" Beast Boy scratched his head and shrugged. He went to the kitchen and got ready to feast on his tofu pancakes.

"Where's Starfire?" questioned Robin. The hero noticed that she was nowhere to be found. She would usually be the first one to greet him. He passed her room and knocked. No one answered. A hint of panic began to rise. He raced to the restroom. The door was opened and it was black. He ran back to the kitchen.

"Have you guys seen Starfire?" Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all stared at Robin. All of them shook their heads.

"What's wrong?" asked Cyborg.

"I..." Robin was about to say that Starfire was gone, but something clicked in his mind. He stuttered then continued, "Just wondering, that's all."

Cyborg answered with an "Oh" and continued to make more pancakes. Raven returned to her reading and BB feasted.

Robin ran up to the top of the building. He opened the door and found Starfire curled up and asleep. Apparently she tried to stay up all night. Robin did know what to do. Should he yell at her or just laugh it off. He ended up taking off his cape and covering Star with it. He carefully picked the weightless girl up and carried her to her room. As he climbed his way down, he softly looked down at the sleeping beauty.

"You scared me." whispered Robin. He hugged her closer to him. The smelled of her golden red hair gave Robin security. Robin felt relieved once again. His baby was fine. The hero laid the Tamarian girl on the bed then tucked her in and left.

"Good night Star." murmured Robin.

"Everybody, the fireworks are going to start now." announced Beast Boy. He was as eager as any kid would be. He was the first to run out to the roof top. Raven, Cyborg, and Robin followed in next.

Beast Boy pointed at Raven and asked mockingly, "Look's who's here?" Cyborg and Robin step away as the two start bickering again.

"What about Star?"

"Just leave her." answered Robin. He still hasn't quite forgiven her for breaking their promise. She deserved what she did.

"If you say so Robin."

Suddenly sparks and bangs began to echo throughout the city. Beast Boy and Raven stopped their arguing and looked up. Everyone was in awe as thousands of light exploded into the sky. The light flowed out like petals from a flower. The remaining dust slowly landed to the floor. The titans saw different shapes blow up. They saw heart, circle, and star shapes. The colors red, yellow, and blue repeatedly flew to the sky. Fireworks like shooting stars shot up to the sky and curved down.

"Everyone make a wish!" exclaimed Beast Boy. Robin stared at the sky and felt guilty. No matter what, he should have wakened Star up. Without hesitation he ran out and went to Star's room.

"Starfire wake up, the fireworks are going off." He knocked on the door. The door quickly flung open. Robin found himself staring at a disheveled Starfire. Her hair was sticking out in every direction and she was yawning in front of him. Robin continued to yell.

"The fireworks are going on." Starfire suddenly woke up. It was like someone splattered water on her face.

"It had already begun? I missed it!" The young girl was on the verge of tears. Robin quickly took her wrist and they raced to the roof. When the got to the last step, the door burst opened.

"That was an awesome finale huh?"

"Right" responded Beast Boy

"I must agree that was a spectacular show." added Raven. Starfire's jaw hit the ground as she heard these words. She quickly ran back down and slammed the door. Everyone stared at Robin.

"Was it something I said?" wondered Beast Boy.

Robin looked at him and admitted that it was his doing. "No, it's my fault, but I'll be back." The regretful teen jumped every flight of the stair and sped out to the streets.

An hour later-

"Starfire, come out I have a surprise for you." Robin knocked on her door. Starfire opened the door reluctantly and hid behind it.

"It's too late Robin. It all ready 10:37 pm." Robin pleaded with her.

"Starfire come on." Robin spread the door wider and saw Star. She had blood shot eyes and tear streaks could be seen on her cheeks.

"It's all right Star. Don't cry, I have a surprise for you." Robin lifted the girl's chin with the tip of his finger and stared at her.

"Come on, give me that smile." Starfire meekly gave a smile and stopped her crying. "Here." Robin offered his hand and the Tamarian girl gladly accepted it.

Robin led her to the roof top again. He opened the door and Starfire was instantly amazed. She discovered the placed decorated with Chinese lanterns and bright American flags. As she turned around admiring the lamps, Robin used the diversion to set up fire works on the floor. He lit each one.

"Starfire turn around and look up." The clueless girl looked up and witnessed the sky lit up with beautiful gleaming lights. Robin continued to burn more fireworks. Starfire watched as each firework went off. Her eyes traced the trail. They followed the firework as they blasted into the sky then dispersed into the air. Starfire's eyes expanded as little speckle of light burst open in front of her. She was so enchanted in ecstasy. She fell in love with the weeping willow ones. She just loved the way the golden sparks get bigger and fall slowly. They looked like golden dust.

After 10 minutes of lighting up fireworks, Robin decided to do the finale. He lined up 15 fire works and lit all of them at once. (Well tried to. He only had 2 hands and a couple of gadgets anyway.)

Starfire's eyes goggled at the sky as a wave of brilliant light exploded all at once. She saw various colors. There were purple, green, red, yellow, blue, orange, and pink. She was "ooing" and "awing". Delirium had totally consumed her now. She was so happy that she began to sing her weird song along with the "bang" and "boom" of the noisy cacophony.

Robin wiped his hands and went up to the amazed girl. "So did you enjoy that?"

Starfire grabbed Robin's shoulder and pulled him in for a huge rib cracking hug.

"I can't believe it. You did this all for me Robin?" The young man turned aside and avoided her eyes. He still felt ashamed for the deception. He walked away towards the hand rails and stared out to the city. Starfire followed him and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Star. It's my fault that you didn't see the actual firework display." Robin replied gloomily. "I was just so angry that you didn't listen to me."

"Robin, I know, that's why I refrained from harming you when you did not call me for the celebration." Robin scratched his head and turned around and immediately met Star's lip. He didn't realized how close they were.

"Eh," The hero's face was turning bright tomato red and he couldn't breathe as well, "so, umm.. we're still all right?" Starfire cheerfully smile.

"Of course we are Robin. You are my friend, one could never stay mad at a friend forever."

"Right," replied Robin disappointedly. "Just friends."

Starfire suddenly gave another hug and added a surprise. She kissed Robin on the lips. Robin eyes almost popped out but he kissed back and hugged her. Starfire snuggled into Robin's arm and smiled too him.

"Thank you so much for everything Robin. I'll never forget this evening. It has been perfect."

"It's not over though." The young girl looked up at Robin curiously.

"Huh?" Robin took out some sticks from his belt and gave some to Starfire. He lit them up for her and within seconds sparks emitted from the tips. Starfire twirled the magical sticks and sparks flew in every direction. Robin lit his and the both of them ran around with sparklers.

The End

Author's note:

Kind of late. But all the same, better than none. Hope u all enjoy! Hope you had a great July 4th. Happy Birthday America! O yea its a one shot!!

Over and out,

scsweetxs


End file.
